Contameen
by tow-minds
Summary: Deux songfics avec des chansons d'Indochine. Deux POV de Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**!Annonce!**

Alors; j'ai décidé, à la suite de l'écoute intempestive de tous mes albums d'Indochine, d'essayer de faire des SongFics(avec évidement des chanson d'Indochine pour le moment et après si ça plaît je verrai).

Les deux pages suivantes sont donc deux SongFics:

Contameen I (paroles : Camille Laurens & Nicola Sirkis)

Contameen II (paroles : Valérie Rouzeau)  
(inédit figurant sur un DVD offert avec les 30.000 premiers exemplaires de Paradize) Disponible en téléchargement gratuit ET légal sur le site officiel d'Indochine.

Avec quelques modifications des paroles remplacement des « elle » par des « il »

Les paroles figurent en **gras**, et les reste en normal.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Lucille(l'autre moitié de Tow-minds)


	2. Contameen II

POV de Harry où il parle des ses amis

**COMATEEN II  
°0°**

Vous que j'aimais que la mort a ravis  
Mes invisibles en votre bonne nuit  
Mes disparus mes en allés

Vous êtes tous morts, tous par ma faute. Si vous saviez à quel point je m'en veux. **  
Comme je vous vois combien en vrai  
Dans la vie mauvaise encore aujourd'hui  
Avec le songe de vous moi je poursuis  
**Je vous voie tout le temps mais je sais que vous êtes loin, si loin de moi. Je me rappelle les bons moments, nos bon moments. Trop vite partis et qui ne reviendrons plus. ****

Vous que j'aimais dans la mauvaise vie  
Où jusqu'à la merveille de vous s'enfuit  
Les disparus les en allés  
Comme je vous vois combien en vrai  
Les yeux fermés une pensée me réjouit

Nous sommes nés trop tôt, on s'est trompés d'époque. Je sais déjà que je vais mourir et vous rejoindre, quand j'y pense je souris c'est une des rares fois.**  
Avec le songe de vous moi je poursuis  
**Je rêve encore d'une vie belle, douce, sans guerre. Mais tout ce-ci n'est l'utopie. Je voudrais vous serrez dans mes bras juste une dernière fois.****

Et vous m'inventez  
Une joie un nuage  
Et je voudrais si longtemps  
Vos sourires et le vent

Le bruit du vent me semble venu d'un autre temps, quasi inexistant puisque vos rires ne le bercerons plus jamais**  
Et vous m'oubliez  
Et passent les nuées  
J'aimerais pour si longtemps  
**Vos absences et le vent  
Jamais vous visages, vos rires ni vos sourires ne seront effacés de moi. Même si ça fait mal de m'en rappeler.****

Nous un dans un long silence  
Je vous aime toujours je pense  
Et vous m'inventez  
Une joie un nuage  
Et je voudrais si longtemps  
vos sourires et le vent…

Vous serez toujours vivant en moi, jus qu'a ce que je vous rejoignes. Attendez-moi j'arrive dans pas longtemps, je ne tiendrez pas sans vous. Ni sans lui...


	3. Contameen I

POV de Harry où il parle de Draco

**COMATEEN I **

**°0°**

**Tu seras tombé dans les crystals  
Parfois trop seul parmi les brutals**

Tu est né dans une famille qui n'aurais jamais du être la tienne.**  
A deviner que tout est fragile  
Découvrir que c'est trop difficile**

Tu as été élevé dans la haine, avec juste un peu d'amour maternel en secret.**  
Je me souviens que tu faisais  
Parfois comme si c'était vrai  
**Comme si rien n'existait, que tes souffrances avait disparues. Tout cala n'étant que des mensonges que tu te faisais.

**  
Mais dites-moi quand il reviendra  
Si il me sent si il m'entend  
**Draco, réponds moi je t'en pris. Je les ais tous perdu, je ne veux pas TE perdre. Draco!

**  
Mais moi je suis fier de toi  
Oui moi je suis fier de toi  
Et de tout ce que tu vas faire  
Même de rien d'extraordinaire  
**Tu lui as résisté, je te dois la vie. Ouvre les yeux Draco!

**  
Te voir aussi respirer qu'un air blanc  
Les yeux fermés pour un moment  
J'espère un jour que tu te diras  
Qu'ils n'ont pas tous été comme ça**

Draco, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue en ce temps mais sil te plaît, réveille toi!**  
Je me souviens que tu disais  
La vie mauvaise mes en allées**

Mais quand tu te réveilleras  
Je t'emporterai dans mes bras  
Je te montrerais des endroits beaux.**  
Mais moi je suis fier de toi  
Oui moi je suis fier de toi  
Et de tout ce que tu vas faire  
Même de rien d'extraordinaire**

Sil te plaît, réponds moi.**  
Et bientôt tu verras  
Et bientôt tu sauras  
Que personne ne te remplacera**

Je ne continuerais pas sans toi! Tu est le seul pour qui je veux vivre encore.**  
Montre-moi quand tu reviendras**

Bientôt tu te réveilleras  
Bientôt tu regarderas  
Que la vie pose sur ton corps  
Que la vie en dehors  
Faites que cette putain de vie reste en lui! Je ne peu pas le perdre. Non pas lui!**  
Maintenant tu le sais  
Maintenant tu le crois  
Comme je nous vis combien en vrai  
Jusqu'à te tenir comment j'aimais**

Je veux juste pouvoir te le dire avant que tu ne partes, Draco. Je t'aime.**  
Bientôt  
Bientôt  
Juste un signe de toi qui s'enfuit**

NON, DRACO! Je ne veux pas. Je ne peu pas te laisser t'en aller comme ça! Pas de cette manière!**  
Je m'endors nos lèvres unies**

Un dernié baisé, ça ne se passe pas comme dans les contes de fées! Pourquoi? Je t'en supplie reste!**  
Bientôt  
Si tôt  
Invisibles en notre nuit  
Tu t'endors et tu nous oublies**

Reveille toi! Putain ouvres les yeux! Draco DRACO! Tu était ma seule raison de continuer le combat, la seule personne pour laquelle je « vivais ». Je n'ais plus rien qui me retiens maintenant. On se reverra de l'autre côté mon amour.


End file.
